Angelic Yugioh Layer
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Tea, having tired of not having fun, decide to do her own adventure, she meet Misaki and learns about Angelic Layer. Pairings are being decide for some characters in A.L. and Y.Also got humor to add to the story
1. Tea meets a new friend

Blue Kitsune: Ok this is my first ever-posted crossover with Yu-gi-oh and Angelic Layers. I always like reading the Manga on Angelic Layers and watching Yu-gi-oh and I got to seeing that Tea was always being the cheerleader, not the adventureress. And I got to thinking she should have some sort of fun too! And this will also be a romance with Tea and my favorite guy (You can guess later in the story when Tea gets her angel egg) and others yu-gi-oh pairings with also some of the guys to pair with some of the Angelic girls from the manga! Pleases be sure to read and review this as my first crossover!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Let's begin. On with the story!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter one: Tea meets a new friend  
  
Tea was walking home from school and saw the sky turning cloudy as the news told it was going to rain that afternoon. "Oh man, perfect..." She muttered under her breath. Sometimes the weather seem to know what kind of mood people were in, and Tea was in a sad and gloomy state. Why do the guys have to go and do this everyday? She thought bitterly annoyed that it was unfair of her friends cutting her out and doing the one thing that Tea was not good at: Dueling monsters. Everyday for the past three months she had hung around her friends, watching them play, dueling and then having to cheer from the sideline. She always tried to get in but every time she did, it never work for her. She pulled out her deck from her bag and looked at them. Fairies, pixies, shining friendship... Friendship what did that mean to them?! She thought irritated. All they talk, do and tell me is duel monsters this, duel monster that! God if she heard duel monsters one more time she'll screamed. She crossed the street and walked on again and saw the game shop where Yugi, Yami and his grandpa sold duel monsters. She saw the guys, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, (also an owner of a game shop that sold you guess it? Duel Monsters and Dice!) talking and with other new members added to their group. Isisuke and her brothers, Malik, Marik, and Odion had decided to stay in Domino City, better here then in that desert Tea thought and now she heard that Isisuke was now dating Yami and trying to help him regain his memories as pharaoh. Mai was also with them, now talking and dueling with her boyfriend, Joey though she would never admit it to anyone. Serenity also joined in and saw that she was enjoying the game very much and had a very well good time with it. Yugi had helped her out and she had really grew to it, now having a crush on him. Tea watched them from afar but none saw her, but what did that matter to her anyways. Tea ticked and annoyed again, continued her walk down the other side and moving away from that shop. I thought that we were all friends, now they seem to have forgotten me with their own games and what do I do? I say 'Go Yugi', 'Go Joey', go anybody and everybody sees me as the cheerleader in the group. At first Tristan and she were there rooting for them, but now he joined in the 'dueling' games and she was the only one left. I'm all alone and no one seems to give a damn for me, little 'Tea' the cheerleader. Tea sighed and then heard the rumbling of thunder and lightening and then felt the first sprinkling of the rain. Tea didn't care about it, she didn't bring her umbrella from her locker and now she just walked in the rain getting wet. She allowed her feet to walk her anywhere, down until she reached the park and then heard someone crying. She stop and looked at the park and walked over towards the entrance. She heard the crying continued. Was someone hurt? Were they all right? Tea quickened her pace and stopped when she saw a girl with short brown hair in back but two strands long in front. Sitting on one of the bench, an umbrella by her side lying aloof but seemingly not to notice Tea coming by her. She cautiously went over and said, "Hey what's wrong are you ok miss?" The girl looked up, sparkling sky eyes stared at her own and Tea saw tears running down her cheek. "I lost her, I don't know-where-she is? I can't seem to find her?" Tea gently patted the girl's shoulder. "Lost who?"  
  
"My angel, Hikaru." An angel? Tea didn't know why this girl said she lost her angel? Was she talking about her faith or something? The girl saw her momentarily confusion. "Hikaru is my doll." Oh, Tea thought. She stood up from the bench and looked at her. "Maybe I could help find her?" The girl stared at her again. "Really?" Tea nodded. Tea saw the girl smiled and then was helped up by Tea herself. "So what was the last place you took your Hikaru?"  
  
The girl thought hard then said, "Ok last place was over by the docks, watching the people going in canoes, and then sitting on the knoll by the stand that had ice cream to sell."   
  
"Ok I look over by the docks, you'll look over by the ice cream stand." She nodded and then immediately they split and went in separated direction. Tea had forgot to ask what her doll look like but she felt certain she might find her. Afterall how hard was it to find the doll? Tea reached the deck and looked around from the side that rented canoes to people to the deck. She then stood over to the side and then noticed a little hand sticking out to the side. Tea rushed over and picked it up. The doll Hikaru, had reddish-pink hair, a red and black outfit and a red headband. A little smudge was on the doll's face and Tea used the hem of her pink uniform to clean it right off. Tea stared at the doll. For a doll, it's seems really cute and adorable. Cradling it in her arm, she rushed over to the stand where she saw the girl still searching. The girl peeked up when she saw her coming. "You found her?" Tea nodded and handed the doll over. She watched as the girl screamed in joy and embrace her doll tenderly. "Oh Hikaru I was so worried I would never see you again!" She rubbed her face against its' and then looked up at Tea. Her eyes held so much joy that Tea couldn't help to smile back. Just as the rain started to drizzled, she realized that they were going to get seriously wet and the girl could catch pneumonia. Tea grabbed her hand and led her back to the bench where the girl's umbrella laid and held it above their heads. "I think I better take you back home? Do you know where you live?" The girl looked back up and then down at her feet. "Well not exactly, my aunt just dropped me off here and then promised to pick me up later, but I guess she now working late." Tea sighed and then an idea came to her. "Well if you don't know where your address is, you can call your aunt at your house and have her pick you up from my place."  
  
"Really?" Again with the cheerful smile. "Yep! Can't have you catching a cold, come on I'll take you to my apartment."  
  
"You live in an apartment?!" The girl asked surprised. "So amazing."  
  
Tea and the girl ran the rest of the way, opening the door and letting the girl in first then closing the door behind herself. "The phones in the kitchen, right to the refrigerator." She told her as the girl looked around her home. The girl stopped and then turn to Tea and said, "Oh I forgot, my name's Suzuhara Misaki."   
  
"My name's Tea Gardener. Nice to meet you miss Misaki." She said and then trying to be nice, she looked back at the doll. "And don't think I forgot about you Miss Hikaru, that would be most rude of me." Misaki giggled. "I think Hikaru agrees on that one." And then went over to the kitchen to call her aunt. Tea also went in and got out some hot cocoa mix and a tea kettle to boil water. Might want something warm when it's rainy outside. She asked Misaki if she like some and she nodded her head. "With marshmallows?" She asked cute. Tea nodded. She filled the kettle and set the stove to heat it as Misaki finished her conversation with her aunt. "She says she'll be here in ten-fifteen minutes." She told Tea. Tea nodded then noticed that Misaki's clothes were still wet even under the umbrella. Going to the bathroom, she brought two towels for them to dry. The girl dried off in the living room and after Tea heard the kettle whistled, she knew their water was ready. She returned back into the room with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, both with marshmallows. She handed one to Misaki. "Careful it's hot." And Misaki held it gently in her hands. Tea decide to makes some due as they waited for Misaki's aunt to come. "So you said that Hikaru is an 'angel'. What did you mean by that?" Misaki looked up from her drink and then smiled shyly. "Hikaru is an angel all right, she is one of the many angels in Angelic Layer?"  
  
"Angelic Layer?" Misaki nodded. "It's a battle where angels, 'dolls' fight one another and can be moved with the Deus mind."  
  
"Seriously these dolls can move by thought?! Wow!" Tea couldn't imagine that some kinds of dolls could actually do that before. "It must be really fun."  
  
"It is! It's the best thing to do and it's so much fun!" Tea watched as Misaki cradled Hikaru onto her lap. "It happened one day when I first arrived at Toyko, I was so scared and so small, I was afraid that people were just going to judge me for my size."  
  
How sad, Tea thought as she saw Misaki lowered her head and then lifted it up again. "But then I saw on a big screen on the tower an Angelic Layer battle and saw her, Athena."  
  
"Athena."  
  
"Athena the strongest angel ever and she was so small at first I thought she was going to lose against the bigger one but then I watched and saw her defeat it and realized size didn't matter but only by the size of your heart and belief." She smiled again. "And that's how I got Hikaru and made lots of friends and good battles."  
  
"Wow, amazing." Tea still lost in wonder. Angels, Angelic Layer, the size of people's heart believing in their angels against the odds, again she thought who would have believe-- The door was knocked and then Tea lost her train of thoughts and looked at Misaki. "That must be your aunt right now." And then headed over to the door. A young light purple haired woman in a gray suit waited in the doorway. "Hi sorry Misaki if I was late. The people at the interviews were taking so long." She then looked at Tea. "Asami Shoku, Misaki's aunt. Thank you for letting my niece stay with you for a while." Tea nodded. "It was nothing really." She told her and then saw Misaki getting up and holding Hikaru and walking out. She looked back at Tea again. "Bye Tea, thanks you." Asami smiled down at her. "You know maybe I can ask Miss Tea to let you visit again."  
  
"Really Asami?" She nodded and then looked at Tea. "If it's all right with Miss Tea here?"   
  
Tea didn't see it as a problem. "That would be great and don't forget to bring Hikaru again." She told Misaki as she waved to them from the hall down. When they went down the elevator, Tea closed the door and then her thoughts drifted off to what Misaki told her.  
  
"Angels"  
  
Angels that people still have belief in and hope and love as they battle. What a wonderful new toy. 


	2. Tea's get her Angel

Chapter Two: Tea's getting an Angel Egg  
  
Tea sat in class, bored right out of her mind. Math was her least favorite subject (Mine too! ) and Mr. Smocks, or smart mouth that she like to call him was droning on and on about Geometry.   
  
Big whoop, she thought and then turned to see what the other guys were doing. Joey and Tristan sleeping, no big surprise there, Yugi, Yami and Ryou, Bakura giving one another notes, Serenity doodling in her notebook, pictures and words of Yugi over and over instead of notes.   
  
But one other caught her eye, Kaiba. Kaiba sitting in back, looking all serious and typing down notes on his laptop, a scowl on his face and concentration determination written all over. She stared at him curiously. Always a frown, scowl, smirk, remarks on Yugi and Joey and the rest of the gangs as idiots. Never in my life have I seen someone so emotionless, maybe he's a robot in disguise as a normal boy. She giggled inside her head and then saw Kaiba looked up and saw her staring. Quickly turning away she turned her gaze back on the board.   
  
That's weird, I thought I could have seen something in his eyes when he stared right at me. Sighing to herself, she looked back on the notes and waited impatiently for their last class to end. When the bell did rang, she strength and saw the guys heading over to her.   
  
"Hey T what's up?" Joey asked, his silly grin on his face.   
  
"Nothing much you guys?" Then quickly changing the subject she asked, "Does anyone want to go to the mall after school?"   
  
"Sorry Tea, I promised to help my grandpa unload the new stock we got today." Yugi said.  
  
"Gotta run the store too." Duke pointed out.  
  
"Date with Isisuke at the museum." Yami said.  
  
"Date with Mai." Joey told her.  
  
"Helping that idiot Ryou with his English paper." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Dentist appointment." Tristan said.  
  
"Ah-got something down town to do....To get for my mother." Serenity implied, which meant spying on Yugi at the store.   
  
So in other words, everybody was booked.   
  
Figures.   
  
She got up and left the classroom before anyone could see the disappointed look on her face. So everybody got to do something and I bet anything they'll have plans too for this upcoming summer vacation in one more week of school. Without me. She sighed and opened her locker and grabbed her shoes and started to walk outside.   
  
What should I do for this summer, she wonder. Maybe get another job if possible, or I could go and practiced dancing again. Anything to keep me from getting bored here!   
  
Tea was unaware that someone was following her until she got the sneaky impression and then saw a shadowed figure approached her.   
  
"Sound like you have no clue to what you want to do?" A deep male voice spoke behind her. Tea turned and saw a dark haired man wearing shady glasses and a white lab coat. How did he know? Who is this guy, man he's giving me the creeps. He smiled in a smirk-like matter. Ok this guy's trouble. "Stand back, I got pepper spray!" And quickly pulled it out and held it in her hand. The guy smirked again. Pervert guy. "Hey relax miss Tea! I'm here because of--"  
  
And then let him have a spray. It hit his glasses but got through the other side. "Ow!! I didn't do anything wrong and I get blasted in the eyes for what!"  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked him as he cleared his eyes of the stuff. Must really sting! The guy pulled out a handkerchief from one of the many pockets he had on him. He used it to clear his eyes first then his glasses. She continued to hold the spray in case he did anything funny. When he finished he looked back at her. "Misaki told me about you, but she never mentioned you were the defensive type."  
  
Misaki, realization hit her as she remembered yesterday, finding her in the park and helping her search her doll, Angel Hikaru.   
  
"Misaki, how do you know-- No wait first off who are you?"  
  
"My name is Mihara Ichirou but call me 'Icchan' and to why I am here is because Misaki told me so much about you, I just had to meet you in person." He then held out his hand towards her. "So let's bygone that little spraying and I'll tell you what Misaki wants me to do for you." Tea was a little reluctant but whether she should trust him or not, thought she could if Misaki trusted this guy.   
  
When they shook hands, he said, "So your Tea Gardener, Senior in Domino High school, 2nd year, birthday in August on 18th, good height, body standards is well built, a dancer right? Favorite food: Ramen, basic friends with Yugi Moto, duel champion in duel monster and--"  
  
"Hey hey hey! How do you know all about this!" She said flustered with embarrassment, who did this guy think he was knowing all about her. Icchan smiled, "I have to make sure your player's identification matters before you're signed up for."  
  
"For what?"   
  
Icchan took out a microphone from his pockets again and said in a loud announcer's voice. "You want some _fun_? An _Adventure_? The best thing since you yes you want to battle it out on _ANGELIC LAYER_!!!!!" And did really weird poses. She sweatdropped at this. Ok that's just weird but did he just say she was going to be doing Angelic Layer?   
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"Would this face ever kid you?" He continued, "For years every person that ever wanted to believe in something special has finally come true and you Tea are one of the lucky ones!" He then placed the microphone back and looked at her again. "So do you or do you not want to do Angelic Layer?"   
  
To play Angelic Layer, with Misaki and Hikaru, to have her own angel even? She couldn't be anymore happier. "Yes I want to!"  
  
"Say it again, but say it louder."  
  
"I want to play _ANGELIC_ layer!"  
  
"SAY IT LOUD AND PROUD AND MAKE SURE YOU REALLY MEAN IT!"  
  
"_I WANT TO PLAY ANGELIC LAYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ She yelled, throwing her fist in the air. Tea smiled and then saw Icchan smiling back at her, "But don't I need an angel?"  
  
He smirked, "That's where I come in. You have money with you right?"  
  
"I have credit cards with me." He grabbed her arm and said, "So what are we waiting for let's go get your 'ANGEL'! COME ON ANGELIC LAYER AWAITS YOU!" And so both run off towards the shopping mall.  
  
Unaware by the two, Kaiba had been walking down the streets when he heard yelling going on and when he got there he saw an older guy with a girl and running off somewhere. Weird people, he thought as he called his driver to pick him up. When he finished he looked back down on the road and couldn't help but wonder who those two were. "Whatever not my problem." And saw his limo come by and got in.  
  
Tea and Icchan reached the mall in less then twenty minutes. Boy he sure runs fast, she thought as she and Icchan went inside and headed to one of the store. Inside were plates, books and other household accessories. She looked at him confused.   
  
"Ah what are we doing here?" But he smiled and pointed over to the other side. "This way." And grabbed her arm again and dragged her to where he was pointing to. When they stop, Tea couldn't believe her eyes.   
  
Angelic Layer was all over this aisle. Dolls, clothes, things, they named it as Tea looked up and down as she saw them. When she got to the row of eggs she looked at them. "Angel eggs? What are those?"  
  
"Those Tea are where angel are born from and then is up to the person to set their angel up." Tea picked one up and held it up in the light. She stared at the turquoise-blue doll that sat in the middle of the egg, knees to its chest, arms around knees. From this, an angel could be made. Wow, cool. "Ok I guess I'll take this one." She held it out to Icchan and he looked at her oddly. "You sure because that's well a--"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"That's a boy angel." A boy angel? So did that mean guys play it too. She stared down at the doll again and looked back at the other ones. Some had two round bulbs on their bodies, 'must be the girls' and some had padded down chest, boys. The one in her hand didn't have those round breast on it. She looked at it curiously. A boy angel.   
  
"I think I take it."  
  
"What but usually for girls they want is a 'girl' angel. But sometimes girls buy them for brothers, cousins, or...boyfriends." He whispered and she blushed deeply but shook her head.  
  
"Well I'm different then most girls now." She told him. Icchan sigh in defeat and shrugged his shoulder. "You sure ok." He then started to look around to see and then Icchan left and later came back, holding out a big red box with angel wings on the top. She stared at it, confused. "You can't make an Angel without an Angel Data Computer! Could you?" Icchan scolded, holding up the box. She never really thought about that. So she needed material and accessories.   
  
"Oh! Of course!" she said and taking the package. She watched him run over and looked at what she needed to acquired. He was heading for a rack filled with Angel accessories.

"You need this, and this and oh this and don't want to forget one of these and_**--**_"

He handed her a lot to buy with hairs and clothes and other things to complete her angel. In her arms she had Angel Hair of every color imaginable and Angel Cords with a similar variety. Material and accessories for Angel Armor were hanging on the side of her. Icchan stood next to and looked at the things she got.  
  
"Do you think that's everything?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yep! NOW ON TO THE CASH REGISTER!" He pointed in the direction to where it was and Tea rushed over to it. "Hey wait up!" Icchan was saying but then one of the pockets was buzzing and he picked it out. "Hello? Hey Ogata-kun. What seriously? I'll be right over! And if this is a false alarm, guess who's going to have a live octopus in their pants!" He hung up and quickly rushed out.


	3. Angel Setoryu

**Blue Kitsune**: Sorry I'm a little late (Oh who am I kidding) with the Yu-gi-oh Angel Layer story. These last two months have been havoc but don't worry I have it all covered now so here is chapter three! Read and review!!!!

Chapter Three: Angel Setoryu!  
  
After Tea purchased the items, she went in search of Icchan but he was nowhere in sight. "What a weird guy. But at least he did help me find my angel." She said and walked out of the store and headed back to the apartment.   
  
Tea arrived at around seven, having to lug the stuff around when she had to get back. What a relief, I made it, she thought as she unlocked her door and step in. The first thing she did was go to her room and lied the stuff on the bed. She took the big package out and started pulling away the paper. When she was done, she opened it up and happily took out her Angel Egg. Searching the box for the instruction manual, she pulled out the small booklet, and flipped to the first page.   
"Let see, hmm...'Your Angel Egg is filled with a shock absorbent liquid,'" She said aloud as she read it. Well I better do it in the bathroom, and took the egg and instructions to room.

"'Open over sink or bathtub and drain the shock absorbent liquid out. Then rinse your Angel in lukewarm water. Warning: the shock absorbent liquid is not edible; please keep out of reach of small children. Adult supervision suggested.' Okay, well I pretty much cover with the adult thing covered, so let you clean up little guy." She said to her angel.   
Placing the egg in the middle of the sink, she opened it up, allowing the shock-absorbent liquid out. It looked like water only it had a dull tint to it. Carefully, she lifted the little blue, jointed doll from his sitting position. She looked at her angel over, checking every part of him to see. He was bright blue with visible joints. He had no eyes, mouth, nose, ears, or hair showing on him, just a empty face. To say the least, he looked a little scary.

Ok so he looks nothing like Hikari but I'm sure once I get him all ready, he'll look fine. Tea took the Angel and placed him under the facet and turned the water on. After rinsing the liquid off and drying him off, she took him back to her room, and gently placed him on her bed. She picked up the instruction booklet again and read what she had to do next.

"'Next, please select your Angels' hair and style it any way you wish.'" Hmm, his hair, what color do I like that would go great with my angel? She wondered. A little unsure of herself, she looked through the other packets and brought the hair colors out. She looked at each of them. Green, purple, red, orange, what to decide, which one.   
  
"Oh," She found a brown hairpiece which look exactly like her hair color but as she held it to the light, she saw streaks of rainbow prisms shining off in thin threads. "Oh perfect!" She said then placed it on her doll's head. She got her scissors from the drawer and held them in her hand. "Now a style what kind of style should it be." She quickly went to her desk and started to look through magazine of famous models and stars but none to her liking. Maybe one of her friend's hair style should do? She looked up and saw the pictures of her and her friends in the frame by the stand. Kaiba and Mokuba and the others were in as due to having the picture being taken in the battle city finals. Everybody was smiling in the picture, except Kaiba. Just smirking/frowning in it while others smiled. He looks not really happy but then again it does look sort of 'sexy' when he's like that.

"Wait did I just think his smirk sexy?" She picked up the frame and looked at him more closely. His hair was cut in a good style, shoulder-length elegant, bangs covering over one eye or both sometimes, adding rudely cool look to his features. Before she knew it, she was cutting her angel's hair to that of Kaiba's. Well it's better than having Tristan's or Yugi's or anyone else I think? When she finished trimming and styling, she went back to the instruction.   
  
"'Next, set up the Angel Data Computer and Layer Scanner. Consult the step by step instructions in the booklet to help set them up.'" Going over to the package that held the computer and scanner and taking out the desktop, she brought it over to her desk, clearing away the stray papers and other junks that laid around, put it down, and plugged it in. Next, she took out the Layer Scanner, and placed it next to the computer.   
  
It kinda reminds me of the bottom part of a camp kerosene lamp, she thought. She plugged the wire at the side of the Scanner into the computer outlet that was shown in the booklet and turned on the laptop. Reaching into the box that held the Layer Scanner, Tea took out two gold rings, and placed them, one on top of the other, onto the Scanner. She pressed 'Enter' and watched as the top ring rose up, creating a gold glowing cylinder under it.

"'Please place your Angel inside the Scanner.'" Was the next step in the booklet. Tea went over to her bed where she had left her angel and picked him up. Going back over to the desk, she slid him into the glowing gold cylinder. "You're almost done," she told him, watching as he floated inside the cylinder. Tea turned and looked at the computer screen. A black background and featured a picture of a jointed Angel doll was shown in the center screen. On the right side was a list of stats: height, weight, offensive power, defensive power, quickness, and physical strength. Huh what the? A bit confused on all this, she read the next passage in the instruction booklet.

"'It's time to choose what kind of Angel you want to make,'" she read, "'Do you want an emphasis on Speed or Power? On Balance or Defense? Do you want a Lightweight or Heavyweight? Please select your Angels' parameters.'" Hmm, let see, what should my angel have exactly, Kaiba tall and lanky like and, wait why am I thinking of him for? No never mind, I'll have my angel at medium height, that way he'll be not too big and not too small. With that, she set the 'height' parameter for a medium height angel. And he can't be too heavy, a little light just for speed and some weight for strength. She set the 'weight' parameter for a lightweight. Then she came to the emphasis' problem.   
  
To have an angel in great power or in defense, power is always good but there's defense that helps in many ways in which seem possible when your opponent could be stronger. But also there was balance and then speed. "If I chose defense will his power be cut in half, balance also worked well but I think I'll go with power." Speed might have been good but she felt she should chose power instead. Maybe it's worth a try. She then saw a button that said 'options' (Made that one up myself! )   
  
She clicked on it and asked if there was anything to give detail to the angel. Hmm, face features, nose, eyes, certain things anything to give the Angel almost a personality side. She did a few adjustments on the face features and then clicked on eyes options and show different eye colors on the screen. Black ranging down to violet. She chose the sapphire midnight blue eyes and then hit the 'Enter' key. The cylinder on the Layer Scanner began to glow and make a hissing sound. After several seconds or so, the Scanner made a loud beeping noise, and the cylinder shrank back down into the two gold rings. And hovering above the Scanner, suspended in gold light, stood her Angel.   
  
He was still the jointed doll that she bought, but there were some differences now. Instead of blue metallic plastic skin, his body was now covered in a gentle tan. He now had a mouth and nose, nice sharp features. He still lacked ears. He had eyes now too, but they were currently closed. His brown hair seem to flow about his face. "Wow...He's finished," she finally murmured, her eyes not leaving her angel. She stared at him, her eyes watching him as he stood there still, floating in thin air. If he had wings, then he would definitely be an Angel. She was brought out of her thought when an abrupt noise was heard.  
  
Another loud beep filled the room. This time it was from the Angel Data Computer. A little startled, she turned her head back to the computer. The screen was black once again, although this time, it had a cluster of letters and numbers in white on the lower half of the screen. Above them was a small, rectangular box. Above the box, also in white letters: "'Select a name for your Angel.'". Tea turned back to her angel, puzzled. "His name?" she said, aloud. What should his name be? Well I did make him look a lot like Kaiba but then he probably think I was being annoying and try to sue me for calling him an 'Angel', but wait his first name? What did Mokuba called him a lot, 'Seto'? Plus he liked dragons, blue eyes white dragons, 'Ryu' in Japanese.

"Seto.... Ryu Seto? Seto Ryu? Hah I got it! **Setoryu**!" Sounded nice and strong just like him, she thought dreamily, though she would never admit it in a million years that he was like...  
  
Smiling, she typed in the name and hit 'Enter'. The minute she did so, her angel opened his eyes. They were colored midnight sapphire blue, like Kaiba's eyes. He looked up at her, as she looked down at him, and smiled. Tea smiled as well. "Setoryu!" she told him, her smile getting wider, "your name is Setoryu!" He continued to smile up at her, even as the golden glow around him faded. He instantly fell, no longer held in place by the gold light. She grabbed him quickly before he could fall to the floor. She looked down at him. He wasn't smiling anymore, but his blue eyes were still locked with her light blue ones.   
  
"I did it!" she cried, "I did it!" Leaping out of her seat and began twirling around the room, "I did it! He's done! He's done!" Once she had stopped dancing around her room, Tea held up her angel to her face. "Setoryu!" she cried, happily, looking into his eyes, "my very own Angel is finished!"


	4. Practice for Setoryu and more new friend...

Chapter Four: Practice for Setoryu and more new friends

Tea's alarm woke her up the next morning and she turned it off. "Well good grief, does school have to be up this early at this time?" Tea asked but then looked down to see her angel beside her. His eyes had closed again and she picked him up. Still can't believe I have an angel, and a very handsome one at that. She laid him down on the stand then went to the bathroom, showered and changed in her bright pink uniform shirt and navy skirt. She made some toast and then grabbed her things when at the door she saw a note sticking to the side. She plucked it out and opened it.

"_To miss Tea Gardener,_

_Please know that now that you and your angel, Setoryu have been given membership to the Angelic Layers and others from tournaments and gift shopping. We shall inform you when the next tournament is being held._

_Sigh,  
__Icchan_

_P.S. also Misaki says to know she will help you practice with your angel at the corner of Domino square waiting by the clock tower today at 4:45 p.m. If need a later time, write on back on note and slide it under door._

Tea reread the note over and over and thought, wow, so now I am an official member of Angelic Layers, but I don't know how to fight in a tournament.  
Wait Misaki can help and it say I can meet her over at the clock tower after school.

"Great but oh, my angel!" She quickly rushed into the room and picked him up and then a bunch of clothes for him and placed inside an extra bag inside her backpack. I'll dress him when I meet up with Misaki.

Tea made it to the school in time and saw most of her friends talking, and ignoring her again.

Well I guess I don't have to worry about where I'm going after school, because as soon as this is over I'll be having fun. She then saw Kaiba entering the room and thought back to her angel, Setoryu. She watched him take his usual seat in back then the teacher coming in. Study plans were issued and everyone was reminded what they have for in four days as exams.

"Oh big whop this will be fun, I just can't wait till this is over and summer begins!" Joey cried after school was over and the gang headed outside.  
"Well now if it isn't the mutt, what are you probably planning this summer, oh wait I think I know, 'How to be a good fido'!" Kaiba said as the gang saw him behind. Tea's heart did a flip. She was practically lost in her thoughts all day on him as she thought of him compared to Setoryu. Kaiba turned to see her looking at him, his cold blue eyes shimmered.

"What the heck you're staring at Gardener." Oh yeah, I forgot his attitude, she thought as she turned away. "Well he nothing like Setoryu." She muttered under her breath when he had turned his eyes away from her. "What was that Gardener?" Kaiba growled.

"Ah nothing, gotta go guys!" She rushed off leaving them to stare at her walking away. "What's with her?" Everybody asked.

* * *

Tea reached the clock tower at 4:30 and saw Misaki standing by with her angel Hikaru. "Hey Tea." She waved as she walked over to her. "Where's your angel?" 

"He's in my backpack?"

"He?" Tea unzipped her bag and pulled him out to show to Misaki. She examined him and then asked, "Where are his clothes?"

"I forgot to put them on this morning and thought you could help me decided an outfit for him." Misaki nodded. "Ok let's do that."  
And five minutes later they finished then Misaki said, "Let's head to the food court down here, I have some friends I like you to meet." She took Tea's hand and dragged her down over. They saw many cafes and outdoor bench around. Misaki looked around and then she shouted, "Hey guys!" Tea looked over and saw a bunch of girls waving over towards them. "Hey Misaki!" Tea and Misaki headed over to their table. They took the two empty seats left and sat.

There were six girls sitting at the table, some Tea's age (17), and Misaki's (which she's 15 in my fic!) and one little girl at the age of twelve. A guy sat at there table. And what most of them had were dolls.

Angels, they were angelic members too! Misaki sat up and said, "Everyone this is my new friend and newest member to Angelic Layers, Tea Gardener." Everybody looked up and some said hi or shook hands with her. Tea blushed a little at this little introduction as Misaki introduced them each to her.

"Tea the girl on your right is Kobayashi Hatoko, don't let her age fool you, she's tough and her angel 'Suzuka'" Hatoko had long midnight black hair and soft violet eyes and so did her angel thought she had fierce-look on her and had no doubt she fights well. "Seto Ringo and her angel Ranga" A girl with curling blond pigtails and puffy dress waved with her angel tan with an exotic dancer outfit but figured she is good at fighting. "Fujisaki Madoka and Arisu, their angels Mao and Alice." Two girls, one older the other young, both had huge puff pigtails and worn oriental clothes. Their angels, Mao was a girl with cat ears and tail and Alice was a girl in a frilly dress with bunny ears.

"Those are really cute angel you got there." Arisu, the small one blushed and said, "I made them myself the angels."

"Wow." Tea said, "I'm impressed." The introduction continued, "Saitou Kaede and her angel Blanche." A light brown hair girl with braided pigtails and glasses said hello and smiled, her angel dressed all in white and cute like a little nurse or something.

"Jounouchi Sai and her angel Shirahime." Sai dressed in military clothes and short dirty blonde hair looked up and held her angel, all pale and white looking, known as ice princess or her deus ice machine. "And finally Mihara Oujirou and his angel wizard." The guy with black hair and clear green eyes smiled at her and his angel wizard was cool looking with his blue hair and eyes.

They all amazing. How embarrassing, me and everyone seem so experience and knows but I don't. One of the girl, Ringo leaded over the table, "So where is your angel." Tea momentarily blushed and then brought her angel out of the bag. She and Misaki had given him the right clothes to wear.

Blue armor and headgear shining beautifully and dressed like a knight and wearing a floating dark blue cape with a picture of a white dragon on back breathing blue fire. Tea had stitched this one last night so he would be cool with it. Everybody stared at her angel. "Oh my god! She so Kawaii!" Ringo said. Tea blushed. "Actually he's a guy. His name Setoryu."

"Setoryu. He's so cute!" The girl each took a look at it. Tea didn't feel so bad anymore, she found herself enjoying her time as the girls talk to her and asked her questions and stuff. "So Tea what are you planning to do this summer?" Madoka asked. Tea shrugged her shoulder. Kaede grinned at her. "Well you know that the Angelic Tournaments are being held all summer and those with membership can sign and joined for the summer battles."

"Summer battles?"

"It means all angels and their deus, 'creators' can head on a cruise and go to a convention and stuff in different places beside battle fights." Sai said.

"For the whole summer?"

Everyone nodded. For the whole summer with these guys and on a cruise. "Sounds fun, where do I sign up for them."

"I think you're already signed up." Hatoko said. "How?" Tea asked surprised. Oujirou smirked. "My big brother already got your membership ready and here it is." He hands to her an enveloped and inside is a angel card with her name and her angel's on it. She looks at it and then back at Misaki. "So I'm in."

"Yes!" Misaki said. "All right!" Tea cried proudly. "But I don't know how to battle with my angel yet."

"Don't worry that's what we're here to show you." Sai pointed out. And then everybody left the table and went down the other side of town.

* * *

Tea and her friends walked over towards a company that looked comparable to Kaibacorps but smaller. 'Piffle Princess' the makers of Angelic layers base. "Wow so this is where they make the angels."

"Yep, Icchan and Ogata Masaharu work here to improve the line of more Angelic layers. We come by to use the layer to practice." Ringo explained as they stepped into a working station where one guy was working and he looked up surprised to see them. "Oh hey everyone I see you brought a new friend, what's your name and angel's?"

"Tea Gardener and this is Setoryu my angel." He nodded. "Ok so you guys needed a layer to practice."

"Actually Tea's the one to practices she new and needs to know a lot for this upcoming tournament." The guys explained. Then Ogata nodded. "Kay I just set one up and Misaki can show you where you can go." Tea followed her and lead to another door and up to table with a small stage sat and two egg chairs sat and a large T.V. showed. "It's not used much for practice fighting but used for practicing movement and stuff."

"Good I think I need to learn that basically." Tea stepped over to one of the egg chairs. 'Tea see a pair of goggles to the side, put those on and pressed the button on the right side. They help you connect to your angel." Tea did see them and picked them up, pink glass with angel wings to side, she placed them on and pushed the center and the wings clipped up. Taking Setoryu onto the stage she watched as her angel opened his eyes and looked around. Ok he's connected based on my thoughts all right, here goes.

_Go left!_ She thought and then watched as her angel rushed left.

_Right_ he went right now and then Tea thought up something, _high kick, karate stance! _

Setoryu jumped and highkicked it in the air and then stood in a karate form.

"Wow!" She smiled and then saw her angel turned and smiled back, she winked, he winked. This is so cool! She smiled and watched as her angel jumped in the air and fist high.

Angelic Layer here I come!


End file.
